


take shelter

by candy_bong



Series: apps' comms [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Sana has the flu, Yoo Jeongyeon (mentioned briefly), and she's stubborn about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_bong/pseuds/candy_bong
Summary: Sana has the flu. Mina is gonna nurse her back to health.





	take shelter

**Author's Note:**

> for @jeongmisahyo, thank you for giving me my first commission <3
> 
> to find out more about me and my commissions, click [ here](https://twitter.com/momofucker69/status/1076379814850949121)

Admittedly, soup was not one of Mina’s strong suits. It’s what she kept muttering to myself while stirring the pot, Jeongyeon’s voice floating through her phone’s speaker.

“Are you sure this is the recipe, Jeong? It doesn’t look very…” Mina scrunched her face up, looking for the best way of describing the…soup in front of her, “appetizing.” She decided to taste it herself, check whether it was even worth drinking or not. The smack of her lips made Jeongyeon question.

“Well? How’s it?”

“Surprisingly good actually,” Mina was kind of in awe of her cooking skills, which was immediately broken by Jeongyeon’s next words.

“Aren’t you glad I talked you through it? Who knows what you would’ve fed Sana…” Jeongyeon trailed off, the prospect of Mina giving Sana a tasteless soup was clearly too funny for her.

“Okay, bye, thanks Jeongyeon!”

 

Mina poured some of the soup into a bowl, gathered a couple breadsticks and some toast onto a plate, before proceeding to Sana’s room, where the latter was wrapped up in a blanket and sniffling into her handkerchief. Mina seemed to recall a conversation which had gone in the direction of Sana vehemently denying that she had the “flu or a cold or anything”. She slowly set down the tray of food on the nightstand and placed a hand on Sana’s forehead.

“You’re so hot.”

That caused Sana to giggle and respond smugly from under the covers of course, “As always, babe.”

Mina chuckled, pulling back the blanket slowly, sitting down on the bed, “Get up, love, I have something for you.”

Sana would’ve liked to get up instantly but her bones and joints were crying in pain as she struggled to move and rest up against the headboard. She grunted slightly during the process, hopefully Mina wouldn’t have noticed that.

“I noticed that, in case you were wondering.”

“Wha-”

“You said ‘I hope Mina didn’t notice me being so in pain that I’m grunting’.”

Sana blinked at her girlfriend, she really thought she said that in her head.

“Okay, maybe I paraphrased a little but you did say that out loud, not in your head.”

Mina pushed a toast into her hand, bringing up the bowl of soup, holding out a little in the spoon in front of Sana, who crinkled her nose at it.

“What’s this?”

“Tomato soup, your favourite. And the easiest to make, thank god for that,” Mina muttered that last part, “Come on, open up, you need to have a proper meal before I give you your meds.”

“I don’t need meds, Minari,” Sana grumbled, yet accepted the soup being held in front of her, even took a bite of the crunchy toast. It was warm and…felt nice. “I’m not sick, babe.”

Mina brought up another spoonful of soup to feed Sana, “You have the flu, my love, it’s not a big deal, you just have to eat and take your meds.”

“I don’t have the flu-” Sana was promptly interrupted by a sneeze, followed by another and another. “Okay, maybe I _do_ have the flu.” She picked up a breadstick, dipped it in the soup, and munched on it. Mina had done a pretty good job with it, surprisingly.

“Yeah, I know, Jeongyeon talked me through it,” Mina seemed to respond, was that a bit of annoyance in her voice? Crap, had Sana said that aloud again?

“Yep, you did. It happens, baby, you just need to eat and get rest, the flu will be gone soon.”

Mina smiled encouragingly, pouring a glass of water and bringing the medicines for the fever to Sana. She kissed her girlfriend’s forehead for multiple seconds, before pulling back and handing the medicines to her, making sure she took them all properly.

As soon as Sana was done being fed the soup, she slinked back under the blanket, pulled it up to her chin, “How soon?”

“Very soon,” Mina cupped Sana’s cheeks in her hands and kissed her softly, “you’re gonna kick this flu’s ass, baby.”


End file.
